So Mi
Perfil thumb|250px|So Mi *'Nombre:' 소미 / Somi *'Nombre completo:' 전소미 / Jeon So Mi *'Nombre canadiense:' Ennik Douma *'Apodos:' Vitasom, Gassam, Sommud, Maknae On Top, Somptang, Som, Cowboy, Middle Schooler, Disney Princess y Salmon Princess *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, MC, Rapera, Modelo y Actriz *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ontario, Canadá *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 172 cm *'Peso:' 48 kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Serpiente *'Familia:' Padre (Matthew Douma), madre (Jeon Sun Hee) y hermana menor (Evelyn Douma) *'Agencia:' The Black Label Biografía '2015: Debut televisivo: SIXTEEN' Somi se hizo conocida por participar en SIXTEEN, programa de supervivencia de JYP Entertainment, donde 16 trainees competían para debutar en TWICE, el nuevo grupo femenino de la empresa. Somi fue eliminada en el último episodio a pesar de ser una de las participantes con mejor evolución dentro del reality, al estar 5 de 7 semanas en "Major". Durante su paso por el programa llamó la atención por su carisma y talento a temprana edad. '2016: Participación y ganadora de PRODUCE 101' Tras su paso por SIXTEEN y ganar cierto reconocimiento por parte del público, en enero de 2016, se informó que la talentosa trainee de JYP Entertainment estaría participando en el nuevo programa de supervivencia de Mnet, PRODUCE 101. El 1 de abril, tras 10 episodios, se proclamó la ganadora de dicho programa quedando en primera posición con una arrasadora puntuación de 850 mil votos, consiguiendo así formar parte del grupo proyecto final, I.O.I, siendo la maknae y miembro central del grupo. Durante su paso por el reality logró llamar mucho la atención, consiguiendo así fama en poco tiempo. Su paso por el programa fue aplaudido en múltiples ocasiones. 'Primera colaboración: 'Flower, Wind and You' El 29 de agosto colaboró con la líder de DIA, Hui Hyeon, con la canción "Flower, Wind and You" junto con Chung Ha y Yoo Jung, también miembros de I.O.I, como una colaboración especial. '''Debut en I.O.I El 4 de enero debutó en I.O.I con el mini-álbum "Chrysalis". Durante el grupo proyecto de I.O.I tuvo varias actividades como participar activamente en programas de TV, modelar para numerosas marcas, formar parte de la sub-unidad del grupo con la canción "Whatta Man", entre otras actividades. '2017: Disolución de I.O.I' Tras un año, Somi dejó de formar parte de I.O.I tras el concierto de despedida "Time Sleep" que se llevó a cabo entre el 20 y 22 de enero en Seúl. Tras finalizar las actividades como miembro de I.O.I firmó un contrato exclusivo con JYP Entertainment como artista para poder seguir con sus actividades en solitario. 'Miembro del grupo proyecto Unnie's' El 10 de febrero se emitió el primer episodio de Sister’s Slam Dunk 2, un divertido programa de variedades que cuenta con un elenco de mujeres. Somi formó parte junto con actrices, comediantes y Idols de éxito como Minzy, Chae Young o Kim Sook. El objetivo del programa era preparar a 7 mujeres totalmente distintas para debutar como grupo de K-Pop, mostrando también la convivencia y evolución de todas ellas. El 12 de mayo se reveló el single del grupo con las canciones "Right?" y "Lalala Song" compuestas por Kim Hyung Suk. La popularidad del programa consiguió que la canción "Right?" debutara en #1 posición en múltiples listas musicales de Corea del Sur, superando a PSY y a TWICE. Además, se presentaron el mismo día en Music Bank. 'Colaboración con Eric Nam' El 9 de marzo, durante su participación en Sister’s Slam Dunk 2, estrenó la canción "Who, You?" junto con Eric Nam. La canción debutó en el puesto #1 en Mnet, Bugs y Genie, #2 en Naver y en el top 20 de MelOn. 'Miembro del grupo proyecto Girls Next Door' Tras su participación en varios grupos proyecto se reveló que Somi formaría parte del elenco de Let's Only Walk the Flower Road, un nuevo programa de variedades donde varias miembros de distintos grupos femeninos harían su propio drama guionizado. Somi fue alabada desde el principio por su buena actuación a pesar de no tener experiencia en el ámbito. Además, también formaron un grupo proyecto para promocionar el programa, Girls Next Door. El 8 de junio hicieron su debut en Music Bank con la canción "Deep Blue Eyes", co-escrita por Jinyoung, Moon Byul de MAMAMOO y D.ana de SONAMOO y co-compuesto por Jinyoung y Kang Myung Shin. 'Colaboración con Jun. K de 2PM' Somi formó parte del pre-single "From November to February" en colaboración de, su entonces compañero de agencia, Jun. K de 2PM para su segundo mini-álbum "My 20's". Durante las promociones del artista declaró: "Somi está trabajando muy duro y ya ha empezado a producir sus propias canciones. La compañía realmente no le da muchas oportunidades a Somi, por esa razón está un poco preocupada. Pero al tener tantas actividades se le ve feliz también. Personalmente pienso que JYP Entertainment debería debutarla pronto". '' '2018: Salida de JYP Entertainment' El 20 de agosto de 2018 se reportó su salida de JYP Entertainment, agencia en la que empezó a ser trainee desde el 2013. 'Nueva agencia: The Black Label' El 23 de septiembre se reportó que Somi había firmado un contrato exclusivo con The Black Label, subsidiaria de YG Entertainment. El 20 de noviembre se informó, en exclusiva, que Somi estaría trabajando en nueva música con el objetivo de hacer su debut en solitario en marzo del 2019. Sin embargo a inicios de 2019 un informe de NH Investment & Securities reveló que Somi debutaría entre abril y junio. '2019: Debut en solitario' El 23 de febrero finalmente se confirmó que Somi realizaría su debut en solitario en mayo, tras varias especulaciones y preocupaciones sobre el futuro de la artista. El artículo también afirmó que la nueva canción sería producida por Teddy (productor de canciones exitosas como "Gashina" de Sunmi o "Solo" de Jennie). Además especificaron que aún no habían dedicido si sería un single o un EP, pero ya estaban en preparativos para filmar el vídeo musical. El 25 de febrero The Black Label confirmó que el debut en solitario de Somi sería en 1 de mayo. 'Apertura fancafe' El 28 de febrero se anunció la apertura de su fancafe para celebrar su debut en solitario junto con el anuncio de un fanmeeting con el motivo de su decimoctavo cumpleaños. 'Retraso del debut' El 29 de abril, tras varios rumores, una fuente de la industria comunicó que el debut en solitario de Somi sería pospuesto a finales de mayo por problemas internos en su agencia. También explicó que se llegó a la decisión después de considerar la calidad del álbum. Asímismo The Black Label reportó que la producción del álbum ya había finalizado pero la fecha definitiva no habría sido decidida aún. Así como el vídeo musical que tampoco habría sido grabado por el momento. 'Debut como Solista con su Primer Single 'Birthday' El 1 de mayo, en su fecha inicial del debut, se publicó la primera imagen teaser indicando que el debut sería muy pronto. El 7 de junio se reveló que "Birthday" sería la canción principal de su debut en solitario, escrita por ella misma junto con Teddy, 24 y Bekuh Boom, además de ser producida y arreglada por conocidos productores de YG Entertainment. El single también contiene la canción "Outta My Head", compuesta y escrita por ella misma junto con 24. El 13 de junio se celebró, horas antes del lanzamiento de su primer single, un showcase debut. En la ocasión pudo resolver algunas dudas a los reporteros de la rueda de prensa; su cambio de agencia ocurrió debido a sus gustos musicales, nunca ha tenido mala relación con JYP Entertainment y siguen apoyándose mutuamente en la actualidad, también expresó no saber demasiado sobre la reunión de I.O.I debido a que cada artículo daba informaciones distintas. Somi declaró: ""Birthday" significa "Día de nacimiento". También significa el Día que renací como cantante en solitario. "Outta My Head" es la canción compuesta por mí misma. No tengo ni idea de escribir letras o componer pero los productores de mi agencia me han ayudado mucho. Tengo la experiencia de sufrir creando por primera vez". La canción "Birthday" consiguió alcanzar la #1 posición en la mayoría de listas musicales del país; Bugs, Mnet, Naver, y Soribada. También el puesto #1 en Genie y #9 en Melon. A nivel internacional "Outta My Head" superó a la canción principal alcanzando la #1 posición de iTunes en 7 países. El videoclip consiguió más de 6.4 millones de reproducciones en 24 horas, logrando ser uno de los debuts femeninos en solitario más vistos durante el primer día, solo superada por "Solo" de Jennie. '''Primer regreso como Solista El 29 de agosto Somi realizó un directo en su canal de V LIVE y aseguró a sus fans estar grabando y escribiendo mucho para su próximo regreso, confirmando también que Teddy seguirá estando a cargo de su nuevo material. Programas de TV *Not The Same Person You Used To Know V2 (Mnet, 27.07.19) *Idol Room (JTBC, 18.06.19) *After Mom Falls Asleep (YouTube, 07.06.19; junto a Zion.T) *Knowing Bros (JTBC, 08.06.1; junto a AKMU) *Real Men 300 (MBC, 25.01.19) *PRODUCE 48 (Mnet, 2018; invitada junto a I.O.I y WANNA ONE) *Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (JTBC, 24.07.17) *Let's Only Walk the Flower Road (KBS, 2017) *Gag Concert (KBS2, 28.05.2017) *Oh! Cool Guy (Channel A, 1.04.2017) *Happy Together 3 (KBS, 23.03.2017) *I Can See Your Voice 4 (Mnet, 23.03.2017) *Sister's Slam Dunk 2 (KBS2, 2017) *My Little Television (MBC, 2017) Ep. 88-91 *26th Seoul Music Awards (19.01.2017, como MC) *Golden Tambourine (Mnet, 19.01.2017) *The Show (SBS, 2016-2017; como MC) *Idol Battle Likes (KBS, 30.12.2016; como MC) *We Well Eat Well (JTBC, 01.12.16) *Abnormal Summit (JTBC, 28.11.2016) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 21.11.2016) *Battle Trip (KBS, 2016; junto a Joo Kyul Kyung) *Happy Together (KBS, 02.06.2016) *Hello, Our Native Language (KBS, 2016) *Welcome Show (KBS, 11.05.2016) *Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (JTBC, 26.04.16) *PRODUCE 101 (Mnet, 2016) *SIXTEEN (Mnet, 2015) *Let's Go! Dream Team II (KBS, 2013) Películas * Gukje Market (2014) cameo Reality Shows *Follow Somi (YouTube, 2019) Programas de radio *Radio 2 O'clock Date with Ji Suk Jin (MBC, 19.06.2010; junto a Lee Hi) * Idol Radio (MBC, 17.06.19) * Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (SBS, 06.03.17) Discografía Single Single Digital Composiciones *Somi - Outta My Head (letra y composición) *Somi - Birthday (letra) Colaboraciones *Jun. K - From November to February (2017) Conciertos/Festivales Participativos *Music Bank in Berlin (31.10.18) Vídeos Musicales *Girls Next Door - Deep Blue Eyes (2017) *Sister's Slam Dunk 2 - Right? (2017) *UP10TION - White Night (2016) *GOT7 - Stop Stop It (2014) Anuncios * Alba Heaven (2019) * Shiseido (2019) * BC card (2019) * Beanpole Sport (2019) * FANTA (2019, junto a Daewhi) * Alba Heaven (2019) * NUOVO (2019) * GIVERNY (2018-2019) * Skoolooks (2017-2018) * Reebok Classic (2017-2018) * FANTA (2017-2018) * American Tourister (2017, con Evelyn Douma) * Jambangee jeans (2017) * Calvin Klein (2017, junto a Jackson Wang y Jin Young) *Nexon Special Soldier (2017) *Sudden Attack (2017) *Elite Uniforms (2017) *MoveMnet (2017) *LG x5 (2016) *SPAM (2016) *Stone Age (2016) *CJ Alaska Salmon (2016) *SK Telecom (2016) *Sky Barley (2016) *Sweet Pudding (2016) Premios Curiosidades * Ex-Grupos Proyecto: ** I.O.I (Abril 2016 - Enero 2017) ** Unnie's (Febrero 2017 - Mayo 2017) ** Girls Next Door (Junio 2017 - Agosto 2017) *'Tiempo de aprendiz:' 3 años. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (fluido) e Inglés (lengua materna). *'Nacionalidad: '''Coreana-Canadiense/Neerlandesa. *'Educación': **Seoul Yongsan Foreign School (Transferida). **Misong Elementary School (Graduada). **Seoeon Middle School (Transferida). **Cheongdam Middle School (Graduada). **Hanlim Entertainment Arts High School, Practical Music Department. *Hobbies: Comprar, pasear sola, tocar el piano, escuchar música, hacer videollamadas con sus amigos, coleccionar zapatos. *Especialidades: Taekwondo (nivel tres de cinturón negro) y Cocinar. *'Color favorito:' Negro. *'Comida favorita:' Pizza. *'Modelos a seguir: G-Dragon, TWICE y 2NE1. *'''Mascota: Dos gatos, llamados Cookie y Cheese. *Su padre es canadiense-holandés y su madre es coreana, por lo que tiene la triple ciudadanía. *Su padre reveló en Happy Together que Somi sufrió bullying cuando era pequeña por su apariencia más occidental al resto de niños, incluso dijo que quería someterse a una cirugía plástica para verse más asiática. Después Somi confesó que, a medida que iba creciendo, empezaba a ganar más confianza en sí misma. Ahora se siente feliz tal como es, también agradeció a su padre por haberle brindado su apoyo. *En Sister's Slam Dunk 2 reveló que para audicionar a JYP Entertainment cantó "Lonely" de 2NE1. *Se reveló que JYP Entertainment rechazó participar en PRODUCE 101 dos veces. A la tercera vez se le consultó a Somi, quien aceptó la propuesta, convirtiéndose en la última trainee en entrar al reality a solo cuatro días antes de la primera grabación. * Durante sus promociones en I.O.I se le prohibió actuar en el KCON Francia del 2016 ya que YMC Entertainment, la agencia que manejaba al grupo, no solicitó a tiempo el permiso de trabajo de una menor para Somi (en aquel entonces tenía 15 años). A pesar de eso pudo visitar Francia junto con el grupo. * El 3 de septiembre de 2019 se filtraron imágenes en internet que confirmaron que JYP Entertainment planeaba debutar a So Mi dentro de ITZY. Enlaces * Twitter Oficial * Instagram Oficial * V LIVE Oficial * Fancafe Oficial * Perfil (Naver) * Perfil (Nate) * Perfil (Daum) * Cafe (Daum) Galería So Mi1.jpg So Mi2.jpg Videografía Hui Hyeon X Somi X Yoo Jung X Chung Ha - Flower, Wind and You|Hui Hyeon & Somi & Yoo Jung & Chung Ha - Flower, Wind and You Eric Nam X Somi - You, Who?|Eric Nam & Somi - You, Who? SOMI (전소미) - 'BIRTHDAY' M V|Birthday SOMI (전소미) - 'BIRTHDAY' CHOREOGRAPHY VIDEO|Birthday (Choreography Video) Categoría:The Black Label Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KSolista2019